tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikkjal Vanhanen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , Tórshavn, Faroe Islands, |marital = Married |blood status = (half ) |Title = * * * |Signature = |alias = * Mikki (nickname) * Mik (nickname) * Miks (nickname) * Jal (nickname) * Mikkjal Ólavur Rúnusen (birth name) * |species = Human ( ancestry) |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Black |eyes = Whisky Brown, with a darker centre (gold & honey-coloured speckles) |skin = Light |family = * Khepri Vanhanen (née Tahan) (wife) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (adoptive father) † * Nocona Vanhanen (né Toledo) (adoptive father) * Nikitha Vanhanen (sister) * Suvi Vanhanen (sister) * Ruuben Linna (brother-in-law) * Aava Linna (niece) * Keoni Vanhanen (brother) * Yazhu Vanhanen (sister) * Kiira (biological mother) † * Dániel Rúnussen (biological father) † * Lily Toledo (née Horn) (grandmother) * Isatai Toledo (grandfather) * Shiloh Toledo (aunt) * Brooke Toledo (aunt) † * Ceruno Toledo (uncle) * Rhea Toledo (née Carletti) (aunt, by marriage) * Iris Toledo (cousin) * Quinn Toledo (cousin) * Henrikki Vanhanen (grandfather) * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (grandmother) * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (aunt) † * Pankraz Hertz (uncle, by marriage) † * Bastian Hertz (cousin) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (cousin-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Lars Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Carl Hertz (cousin, twice removed) * Amelie Hertz (cousin, twice removed) * Kasimira Hertz (cousin, twice removed) * Katinka Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Alasdair Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Emrys Scamander (cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Rainer Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Delphinus Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Thorsten Hertz (cousin) * Valeria Hertz (née Amadori) (cousin-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (cousin, once removed) † * Felix Rosier (cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Ciarán Rosier (cousin, twice removed) * Beata Hertz (cousin, once removed) † * Jyrki Vanhanen II (uncle) † * Halldóra Vanhanen (née Óðinnsdóttir) (aunt, by marriage) † * Lari Vanhanen (uncle) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (aunt, by marriage) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (cousin) * Narciso Soranzo (cousin-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (cousin) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (cousin) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (cousin) * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (aunt) † * Kalle Karppinen (uncle, by marriage) † * Armas Karppinen (cousin) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (cousin-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (cousin) * George Weasley (cousin-in-law) * Fergus "Fergie" Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Silja Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Silja Karppinen (cousin) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (cousin) * Rigel Hawthorn (cousin-in-law) * Saiph Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Leonis Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Antares Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Kalle Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Harri Karppinen (cousin) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (cousin) * Ilsa Karppinen (cousin, once removed) * Virva Karppinen (cousin, once removed) * Taavetti Karppinen (cousin, once removed) * Markku Vanhanen (great uncle) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (great aunt, by marriage) † * Brigitte Eriksson (née Vanhanen) (cousin, once removed) * Ulrik Eriksson (cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (cousin, once removed) * Walden Macnair (cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (great grandmother) † * Alpertti Vanhanen II (great grandfather) † * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 14", , tba |Patronus = |House = Hathor |Loyalty = * Amenthes Magic School ** Hathor House ** Hathor Quiddicth Team (Seeker) * Vanhanen Taikasauva Myymälä (wand shop) * Vanhanen Family (family) * Toledo Family (family) * Rúnusen Family (biological family) |job = * * Author * Activist |hideg = - }} Mikkjal "Mikki" Ólavur Vanhanen (born ) is a Faroese originally born to the Kiira and a wizard by the name of Dániel Rúnussen in the picturesque town of Tórshavn in the Faroe Islands, his father was an and was killed by men loyal to __ when Mikkjal was a mere baby, and before he was five his mother had been murdered on a trip to , for the purposes of procuring "rare potion ingredients". At the time it wasn't considered murder to kill non-humans by Icelandic law, and so her murderers got off free. Though Mikki was not told this until he was much older He was taken in and adopted by his mother's close friends Nocona and Kalevi Vanhanen. Category:Hathor House Category:Hathor Quiddicth Team Category:Amenthes Category:Amenthes Magic School Category:Amenthes Alumni Category:Amenthes Student Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Vanhanen Taikasauva Myymälä Category:Authors Category:Fiction Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Activist Category:Wandmaker Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Toledo Family Category:Weigand Family Category:Rúnusen Family Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Faroese Wizards Category:Faroese Speakers Category:Part-Human Category:Wizards Category:Half-Naiad Category:Naiad Category:Nervous Nymph Regulars Category:Part Nymph Category:Nymphs Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Arabic Speakers Category:Seeker Category:Seekers Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Morð er Morð